


第一次约会

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 17





	第一次约会

“真的不能看吗？”

“不能，你收拾好了就先去——而且我们现在不应该当面说话的，要用手机联系。”

“哦……”孙胜完的声音在门那边弱了下去。裴珠泫在屋里对着镜子专心画眼线，听到外面很轻很轻的一声“哼”，心里被萌得一颤。她几乎透过门板看到年下鼓起的脸颊，还有满脸懊丧的模样。

那幅模样是她最喜欢的，导致这么多年来，她最大的爱好就是逗孙胜完，想着法儿地逗，只为看小美人气恼脸红的一瞬间；她也永远知道孙胜完的底线在哪里（虽然面对她就近乎没有），每次逗完把人捞过来抱抱亲亲哄一哄，很容易就又笑开了。

整理完毕，裴珠泫起身，再次站到全身镜前很严苛地打量自己。半晌，她终于认定镜子里的女人依然可以让孙胜完看到就想跪下求婚，便满意地拿起手机，在出门前确认对方已经出发。

［你走了吗？］

［就看一眼不行吗:(］

［不行。你快点出门，我坐你后面那趟车，不然就要迟到了］

她想了想，补充一句。

［你还想第一次约会就迟到吗？］

家里的大门“哐当”一声被带上了。

——她们真正的第一次约会，孙胜完姗姗来迟。

“你那时候为什么迟了来着？”

“堵车？”

“不是吧，我怎么记着是你们那个通识课老师拖堂。”

“是吗……？”

具体原因两位当事人都记不太清，总之对迟到这一事实印象深刻、终生难忘。

在这件事被反复提起的第三百二十九次，孙胜完愤愤地把被子一裹，选择背对裴珠泫，不要再理她。

“生气了？”裴珠泫撑起身子，趴在她的肩头，“那我们再来一次好不好？”

孙胜完立刻往被子里缩了缩，把右手抱在胸前摇头，“来不了了。”

“脑子里想什么玩意儿！过来我跟你说正经的！”裴珠泫为自己在孙胜完心里的形象扼腕，拧上她腰间的嫩肉。孙胜完老老实实把头又探出来，翻个身仰躺在床上，眼睛瞪大了看着她。

“我们可以再有一次约会，把它当成是第一次。”

“……？”孙胜完大大的眼睛里有大大的疑惑。

“就是我们见面之前不能让对方看到，分别去约会地点……可是我俩的衣服互相都知道……啊！我们去买新的，也不能让对方知道，要好好挑，当成第一次约会那样。”

裴珠泫越说越精神，低头一看，孙胜完却是一脸犹豫。“你这次表现好，等于是把第一次的迟到给补回来了，我就再也不提这件事。”她狠狠心，抛出一个绝佳的诱惑条件。

“我也没有不答应，这主意挺好的……”孙胜完转转眼珠子，舔了舔嘴唇，“可是这真的不是因为你想买新衣服了吗？”

“孙胜完！！！”

裴珠泫中途去了花店，到电影院时，离开场还有一刻钟。电影院作为一个老套的约会地点，她本来不想选；但孙胜完说第一次就是看电影，这次要一模一样，以一雪前耻。

孙胜完在哪呢？裴珠泫拿好票，站在自助取票机前东张西望。

找到了，在排队买爆米花，小小的一个被淹没在一群壮汉中间，低着头玩手机往前挪动。她的短发被抓了一个小揪揪束在脑后，上身是一件白色摇粒绒外套，下身似乎穿的是黑色直筒长裤；鞋看不到，裴珠泫猜测又是一双厚底运动鞋，不然不会显得这么高。外套的确是新买的，裤子估计是以前的那条，裴珠泫还有印象；她觉得这身打扮似曾相识，盯了半天想起来，第一次约会的时候，这人穿得也差不多。

“一模一样！”孙胜完伸着食指跟她说话的样子现在脑子里，裴珠泫弯起嘴角。

等几分钟，人群里那只白色小羊捧着满手的东西出来，左顾右盼地找人。裴珠泫因为刚才的想法情绪颇高，将左手背到身后，右手拿着票，一下子从角落蹦到她跟前，“锵锵！”

“哎哟吓我一跳，”孙胜完下意识把手里的饮料往后一缩，身子还定在原地，将她上下看一看。

裴珠泫穿一双平底板鞋，修身牛仔裤，上半身是高领白色毛衣，外面披一件休闲黑色西装外套。孙胜完仔细瞧清楚，来回看了好几遍，眼神在某些部位游移，欣赏里带着不怀好意。

“你好漂亮。”年下的称赞从不拐弯抹角，好看一定会大声说出来。

“你的衣服不错，”裴珠泫跟着夸她一句，“人也好看。”

孙胜完笑得开心，将手里的饮料递给她，“大杯冰可乐。”

裴珠泫努力抿紧嘴巴，压着快要忍不住的笑意，没伸手去接。她稍稍往后退一步，拉开两人的距离，从背后亮出左手来——

“送给你！”

几朵粉色的玫瑰，周围绕着满天星，外面用天蓝色的纸包好，扎一根紫色的绸带。裴珠泫把花捧到孙胜完眼前，笑得眼睛快看不见。

孙胜完的眼里跃出惊讶和欢欣，随即手忙脚乱；她的头无措地摆了好几下，最后领着裴珠泫快步走到一边的长椅上，挨个把手里的东西放下，擦干手上沾的冰可乐纸杯外壁挂的水，双手接过那束花。

“很好看，我很喜欢。”

“喜欢就好。”裴珠泫抑制不住语气里的雀跃。她喜欢给孙胜完准备惊喜，喜欢看对方每次的慌张和笑脸，喜欢给她们已经趋于平淡的生活里再加些人造的蜜糖。

更别说是今天了——她们的“第一次约会”。

孙胜完拿着花，像刚才观察裴珠泫那样把花给三百六十度看了一遍。她抬眼去看裴珠泫，轻轻叹了口气。

年上一头雾水。

“你总是准备得周到一些……”她一手捧着花，另一只手别到身后摸索一阵，迟顿片刻才拿出来，“我只有这一朵。”

——一朵红玫瑰，花瓣上还带着几颗水珠。

孙胜完的脸很红，仿佛真的是第一次和心上人一起看电影。

裴珠泫微微弯腰，小心地闻了闻年下手里的这朵唯一的玫瑰花。“我也很喜欢，”她接过来，“是你为我买的。”用了十二分真诚的语气。

她明白孙胜完的意思：年下是在说，你是我珍重的、盛放的、世上独一无二的玫瑰。

她们从来不是同一类人，表达感情的方式也不一样；幸运的是，她们懂对方的方式，并深深热爱着。

“刚刚藏在哪的？我都没发现。”她们把花和食物拿起来，去检票口。裴珠泫将手里两张票递出去，向工作人员道过谢，回头问孙胜完，“什么？没听清。”

孙胜完还红着脸，迅速凑到她耳边小声说一句，“屁股口袋。”

放映厅里乱哄哄的。方才的浪漫气氛被裴珠泫的大妈笑破坏得所剩无几，孙胜完只好用爆米花去堵住她的嘴，无奈却幸福着。

晚上，两人上床睡觉，重回老夫老妻的状态。裴珠泫往孙胜完背上挤点身体乳，抹匀了，顺带给她按摩。“喜欢今天吗？”

“喜欢……喜欢电影、喜欢爆米花、喜欢你送我的花、喜欢你。”孙胜完趴在床上，脸埋在臂弯里，说话瓮声瓮气。“感觉又有刚谈恋爱时的新鲜感了。”

“我也觉得。但是跟几年前还是不一样，刚认识那会你不知道我喜欢可乐，也不会知道我什么时候哭，早早把纸巾准备好。”裴珠泫若有所思，手上没轻没重起来，孙胜完肩头一块皮肉被她捏得泛红。

“——轻点轻点，往左边。是啊，那时候你还不会笑我笑得这么……放肆——哎呦哎呦，你笑，你笑嘛，别掐我。”

“哼，”裴珠泫收回手，把睡衣扔她头上，“……其实我还是喜欢第一次约会，真正的第一次。”

孙胜完毛茸茸的脑袋从衣服里钻出来，她一边套上袖子，一边问为什么。

为什么？

因为那是青涩的触碰和暧昧；是在寒风里站了半小时后，看到她气喘吁吁地跑过来后一点也不生气；是在她张开紧握的右手，哑着嗓子说，“看！”，裴珠泫就看到一个带着汗的手心，还有坐在上面的一只泥塑小兔子——孙胜完周末去学的，亲手捏给她。

因为那是她们的第一次。

“难忘啊。”裴珠泫想了许多，最后只有一声叹息。

她们都忘不了。记得那天穿了什么、记得对方的一举一动，只是忘记了让孙胜完迟到的罪魁祸首。

孙胜完关上床头灯，躺下抱住她的手臂，脸颊在上面蹭蹭。“那以后再有很多次吧。”

——很多个“第一次”，每次都像那时候一样，无比喜欢你。


End file.
